U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,197 B1 describes inter alia certain 6-(alkoxy or aryloxy)-4-amino-3-chloro-5-fluoropicolinate compounds and their use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,137 B2 and 7,314,849 B2 describe inter alia certain 6-(aryl)-4-amino-3-chloro-5-fluoropicolinate compounds and their use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,227 B2 describes inter alia certain 6-(alkyl)-4-amino-3-chloro-5-fluoropicolinate compounds and their use as herbicides. Each of these patents describes the manufacture of 4-amino-3-chloro-5-fluoropicolinate starting materials by fluorination of the corresponding 5-unsubstituted pyridines with 1-(chloromethyl)-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate). It would be advantageous to produce 4-amino-5-fluoro-3-halo-6-(substituted)picolinates without having to rely on direct fluorination of the 5-position of the pyridine ring with an expensive fluorinating agent like 1-(chloromethyl)-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate).